


Polaris

by the_void_girl



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Asgardians are vulgar, BAMF Sif, Jötunn Loki, Mama!Loki, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Odin and Laufey know best/worst, Odin's A+ Parenting, Original minor character - Freeform, Parent Frigga, Sassy!Loki, Sneaky Frigga, Unrequited Love, and they think Frost giants are the monsters, sif is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor AU: Loki is a prince of Jotunnheim, the youngest of Laufey and a runt among the ice giants, when his father loses the war with Odin’s kingdom, he gives his youngest to the  king of Asgard  as a part of the peace treaty, and Odin gives Loki to Thor. The two princes don't get along well at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat in his room, sketching the horses that were out at his window, animals that were rarely seen so far into Jotunnheim. They were there as a result of the war between the kingdom of Asgard and his own kingdom, a war that his father had lost miserably and was now meeting with the Aesir king, Odin, to discuss a form of treaty. Loki truly did not care for the warring ways of the people around him. It was none of his concern, being the youngest of King Laufey and a half bred runt meant that he was enclosed in the castle at all times and was vastly smaller than the other Jotuns around him. He really didn’t care.

  
“Brother!” Helbindi, the eldest of Laufey’s sons called from outside Loki’s door.

  
“What is it, Helbindi?” he answered, closing is sketchbook and going to open the door.

  
“Father wishes to see you.” Helbindi replied, leaning on the doorframe and looming over his younger sibling.

  
Loki made his way to the throne room as quickly as he possibly could, not sure of what Laufey could possibly want him for. He was nervous, he had never been summoned by his father before, it confused him and fascinated him at the same time. As soon as he got to the throne room his mood changed to one of fear, as he saw Odin and his men staring at him.

  
“Ah, Loki, there you are.” His father said, stretching his arm out to his son.

  
Loki approached him, confused as Laufey put his arm around him in a true hug.

  
“What is this father? Why have you summoned me?” Loki asked, timidly as Odin scrutinized him.

  
“We are working out the terms of the peace treaty, son.” Laufey said.

  
“Yes, I see that, but why have you called me here? What would you need me for?” Loki asked again, looking around at all the men that came with Odin, thinking how they could easily overpower his father’s men if they tried.

  
Laufey ignored his son’s question, letting go of the boy and turning towards Odin. The Aesir king looked at the Jotunn with fearlessness, then looked at his son with a scrutinizing look, once again.

  
“How old are you, boy?” Odin asked, firmly, staring at Loki in n almost inappropriate manner.

  
“Fifteen. Is it any of your business?” the boy replied in an almost offensive manner.

  
“It would benefit you to speak to me kindly, as your father has just given you to Asgard as a peace offering.” The old king said, stiffly.

  
Loki was taken aback, he looked at Laufey in shock and fright. The king didn’t even acknowledge his son any further, he stared straight ahead with an emotionless look on his face. “Father, you cannot do this! This is madness!” he said, almost too broken to speak.

 

Loki looked at his eldest brother for an answer, but Helbindi merely said:

  
“It is the only way to ensure peace, brother, surely you understand.”

* * *

 

 

The carriage ride back to Asgard was not pleasant, the deathly silence of it made it quite unbearable, and awkward. Loki was allowed nothing of Jottunnheim to carry with him to his new home, he was stripped of his Native clothes and given the garments of the kingdom of Asgard to wear. Odin sat quietly opposite the silent prince, without even so much as looking at the boy.

 

  
“Now that you have bought me, what shall you do with me?” Loki asked, acid in his voice as he looked at the king.

“You could just kill me, you know… save your citizens from the trouble of trying to, you know what will take place as soon as I step foot in Asgard and they see that I am different.”

  
But Odin did not respond. He kept his gaze away from the boy and had him bound and gagged, to keep him from trying to run away. The restraints put on his hands were uncomfortable, and Loki tried his hardest to get out of them. He thought of his home, the fortress of ice and snow that he was born in, his father and brothers, how much he would miss them. He then thought what was to become of him as soon as he got to Asgard. Was he to become a slave? That was the only thing he could think of them doing to him. Perhaps they would kill him immediately and continue the war in Jotunnheim, or just inflict pain upon him, either way, the result would not be good on his part.

 

  
When they got to the golden city, Loki wanted to die. He feared for his life at this point, sure that Odin wanted to kill him in front of all the citizens as an example, most likely slowly, and painfully. He tugged on the restraints in a vain attempt to escape the judgment that would most likely be to befall him in the walls of Odin’s castle.

  
“You may unbind him.” Odin said, as soon as they were inside the castle walls.

  
The men walking with them took off all of Loki’s restraints and left the room, soon it was only the Jotunn and Odin in the room. Loki had a great mind to run.  
“If you try to escape I will strike you down, do not doubt that, Jotunn.” The old king said.

  
“Why have you brought me here? Surely taking a general or admiral of the army would have made a better example of your strength than taking a runt.” Loki responded.

  
“I did not take you to make an example, boy. I took you to make peace.” Odin replied.

  
“How? I do not see how taking me would make any sort of peace in either territory.” Loki responded.

  
“The treaty was that our two kingdoms would remain in peace as long as there was Jotunn blood in my royal court.” Odin said.

  
“So what am I to be, your royal advisor, a jester? I fail to see what a mere child can do in such a court as yours, King.” Loki said.

 

  
“You can be consort to the prince, Loki.” Odin replied.

 

“I am giving you to my son.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat in the room assigned to him.  It was golden and opulent and guarded by four of the king’s best men.  He hated it.  He could not leave the castle, or the room, if he wanted to – although that was not a privilege that he would possess if he were back in Jotunnheim.

The Queen came through the door at that thought, dressed in luminous white and diamonds, her hair braided to the side neatly.  She brought with her a dish with food, and laid it on the bed beside Loki.

“Will you eat, young prince?” she asked, hushed.

“I am not hungry.” He murmured, facing a window.

He thought about jumping out the window for a split second before Frigga moved closer to him.

“I know this is not what you want, Loki…” she started

“Is this what anyone wants?” he quipped, sharp, bruising.

She put a hand on his, tenderly, and it was the first time he had noticed the contrast between his blue skin and their paler skin.  It made him want to scream.  He looked so much different from everyone in Asgard, they would all hate him.

“You have to remember that this is for the safety of both our worlds.” She said, softly, her voice like honey, sickeningly sweet.

She was right. He knew this, and it made him ache.  He looked over at her with tired eyes, and then looked back at the window, at the bright forever summer that was Asgard.

“Will you eat something, dear?” she said again, bringing the food closer to him.

He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she gave him a soft smile, as if she understood.

 

When Thor arrives in Asgard, he arrives bloodstained with the weight of war pressed on him.  He is told that his father has brought something back from the ice kingdom as a souvenir.

 

“A consort? A Jotunn consort?” Thor asked as his father presented Loki to him.

“Yes, Thor. It is part of the agreement I made with Laufey.  His son is to be our consort in exchange for peace in our two kingdoms.” Odin said.

“And what did he get, father?” Thor asked, upset.

“He received a declaration of peace and the promise that our kingdom will not try to defeat his, as long as there is Jotunn blood in Asgard.” Odin replied.

“I will not wed a monster, father! This beast is son of what torments our kingdom the most!” Thor shouted.

“This beast is not too fond of you either, oaf.  And I suggest not point fingers on what torments whose kingdom as mine is partially ruined while yours is pristine! Your men murdered my father’s finest soldiers in less time than it took for me to get here from the Jotunn border!” Loki shouted at Thor in anger.

Thor brandished his Mjolnir.

“That’s enough.” Odin said calmly. “Thor, this union is not a request, it is a demand, and you will obey. It is your duty to the kingdom as its future king to maintain peace.”

“But, father…” Thor started to say, but faltered as he thought on the situation.

Odin left the room without a further word, and Thor and Loki sat quietly.

“I do not want this.” Thor stated.

Loki looked at the prince of Asgard and scoffed.

“Do you think _I_   want this? I can assure you that this is worse on my part.” He said.

Thor looked at the Jotunn with something less than malice is in eye, before gripping Mjolnir again.

“Your mother is a very gracious Queen.” Loki said again.

Thor looked at him at that, puzzled a bit by his words.

“Do you really think me a beast?”  Loki asked, softer this time, barely audible.

Thor looked to the ground.  The Jotunn’s voice sounded so broken, different that the bellowing that he had heard from the ones in the battles.  He almost felt sorry for him.

 

“Yes,” Thor replied, getting up and leaving as quickly as he could.

 

_Almost…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers!  
> Thank you for reading so far. I have to warn you guys, I'm not very good at this writing thing, so if the chapter is a bit lacklustre don't be afraid to say it. The tale is a bit of a slow burn, and I'm trying to develope a writing style out of it, so critques are appreciated and will be taken into consideration!
> 
> Thank you to all who have read, commented, sent kudos and bookmarked!

Loki had only spent a day in the land of Asgard and he had already begun to change.  He looked at his hands, they weren’t the blue he was accustomed to anymore, they almost looked Aesir in appearance.  It was surreal, like he wasn’t himself anymore.  The handmaidens rushed around getting him ready for the banquet that was supposedly being held in honour of his arrival.  They dressed him by Aesir standards, in a robe of green, black and gold.

He was seated beside Thor in the banquet hall, who stared at him in shock and confusion for the entire time.  In fact, the only people who didn’t look confused were Odin and Frigga.  He still refused to eat, and had no responses for anyone who asked him a question or made a comment.  The entire event was awkward.

 

At the end, Frigga confronted him.

“I take it you are not fully Jotunn?” she asked, in a light tone.

“Only a half breed, milady. Now you see why Laufey was so eager to peddle me off.” Loki replied, in a clipped tone, acid and venom filling his eyes.

Frigga put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him as if she understood.  No reproach was in her eyes, and Loki imagined this woman could be his own mother – if his mother did not leave him when he was an infant.

“Do not think that way, child.  I am sure your father did what he saw fit.  He had the future of Jotunnheim on his mind when he made his decision.” She answered softly, yet so sure at the same time.

Loki gave her a sad almost-smile, and put his hand over the hand she had placed on his shoulder. Frigga seemed to want to help him. 

Then, Thor approached, and Frigga’s hand left his shoulder as she went to stand with her ladies-in-waiting and husband.  She looked over at her son in a calm sort of warning, before joining in the conversation of others.

Thor stared at the young Jotunn sceptically, scrutinizing him; the piercing emerald eyes and pale, ethereal skin that Loki now possessed were haunting, to say the least. Thor felt like he couldn’t stop staring at the younger man, dark hair framing his face perfectly, he looked…

 

“What sort of magic is this?” Thor demanded.

“I do not know what it is, I simply woke up changed.” Loki replied

“You look…” Thor was at a loss for words, staring at Loki, whose eyes seemed to gaze right through him.

 

“What, I look like _you_?” Loki replied, with a strained chuckle “It should be difficult to regard me as a monster, now.”

 

Thor visibly froze at that comment, still staring at the dark haired Jotunn that stood defiantly in front of him.

 

“I am still Jotunn, this form is merely my body adapting to its surroundings. It is something I inherited from my mother.” Loki explained.

“Well, even in this form you look nothing like us.” Thor responded, before leaving Loki again.

 

 

Loki was left standing there, alone.

* * *

 

 

 

Thor wandered through the halls of the palace aimlessly, confused and angry.  He couldn’t see the sense of his father promising him to a Jotunn.  He saw Loki as a monster from the beginning, not being able to see past the blue skin and the red eyes that the younger had possessed at the time of their first meeting, and he had hated him because of it.  Now, now Loki looked completely different, and when Thor saw him it was as if the entire room had started to spin.  It was agonizing.

“I would know that look anywhere.  What is troubling you, my child?” Odin said, appearing out of nowhere.

Thor turned to look at his father, straightening his posture in the presence of Asgard’s king.  Odin raised a questioning brow at his son.

“Well? What seems to be the trouble?” he asked again, looking on as Thor took a deep breath and slumped a bit.

“Why would you approve of this union between… I do not understand, father.” Thor replied.

“It was for the future of Asgard, Thor. You must understand that I want your rule to be without interruption from Jotunnheim.” Odin said, firmly.

“I do understand, father, but ..”

“No excuses, Thor.” Odin stated, “This union is for the benefit of both of the kingdoms, it is for your own good.”

There was finality in the Allfather’s voice, a striking command that Thor ask no more questions.  Thor could only nod and walk away, going in the direction of Frigga’s gardens to think. He was not the only one who thought to go into the gardens, as when he arrived, Loki was already there.

He watched as the Jotunn prince wandered through the rows of flowers, fingers gripping the hem of his tunic and eyes darting around as if he was afraid of someone catching him wandering. He saw Loki’s eyes light up at the sight of each new colour, each new flower, in the same manner that a young child’s would when they discovered something new.  Thor’s brow furrowed when he saw the Jotunn pick one of the flowers and sitting in the grass, eyes downcast and shoulders trembling as if sobbing.

Loki was sobbing.  Of course he was.  This arrangement was horribly received from both sides, and Thor could feel that Loki was forced into this just as much as he was.

Loki could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall.  He grasped at the grass beneath his fingers firmly, rooting the blades out of the soil, shaking his head frantically, denying his tears from falling.

“You look troubled.” He heard someone say from above, and a shadow moved to shade his head.

He looked up to see Thor standing there, face as stone stiff as before.  He rolled his eyes.

“Of what concern is that to you?’ he asked, venomously, forcing the tears to recede.

Tears were weakness, his father had told him once.

“I am to be concerned if we are to be wed.” Thor replied, kneeling to his level.

Loki gave a bitter laugh at the situation.  The look on Thor’s face when he did was priceless, almost as if he had been struck by lightning.

“We hate each other, but we can try to make it work, for the sake of our kingdoms.” Thor said again.

The words ached as they left his mouth. He looked in Loki’s eyes, and it was like he has pressed a weight on himself, one that could crush him. The emerald eyes were cold and blank, and Loki nodded at him in agreement to his statement. Loki stood and brushed off his tunic, straightening and dropping the flower and blades of grass that he had been holding. He looked down at Thor.

“For the sake of Asgard.” He said, holding out an arm to help Thor up.

“For the sake of Jotunnheim.” Thor agreed, gripping the arm offered in a sort of pact.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long! i had to do a lot of evaluating on which direction to take this story in, and I'm still not sure if I made the right choice. This is what resulted in the thought process being abandned for a rewrite chapter at two in the morning. Hope you enjoy and I shall be going to bed as soon as I post this.

Loki’s favorite place in Asgard was officially the palace gardens, in the short space of two days he found solace in the quiet creeping of the vines on beams of gold, delicate violets woven into intricate patterns on flowers. After the feasts and pleasantries of the morning, he wandered through, seeking refuge in the idyllic pond that lay in the center of the garden, and trees filled with golden apples glinting with sunlight and ripeness.

“You could always go beyond the palace walls, you know.” A familiar, sage-like voice uttered behind him.

It was the All Father, the King of Asgard, staring at him and making him feel like he was once again the smallest being in the realm. He was instantly reminded of Helblindi hoisting him over the shoulders as if he were a mere cloth doll.

Loki gave the king a courteous bow, lowering his line of vision out of respect.

“The final ceremony of the marriage will be at midday, tomorrow.” Odin stated, bluntly. 

“I am well aware,” Loki responded.

Odin gave a small nod and a stern look. He reached up and picked an apple from the tree, staring at its gleaming hue, before discovering a bird had bitten a hole in it.  
He threw it away.

“You do know what is expected of you as consort, do you not?” Odin asked.

 

Of course he knew. Obedience, courtesy, servitude.

 

“A child,” he breathed through an almost closed mouth. 

 

He had to bite his lips before continuing, but he was no fool. He knew the only reason that this treaty was even valid was because of the ability of his kind to bear children, that this so-called period of peace rested solely on him producing an heir for Thor.

 

“Asgard needs an heir, and Thor is in need of a successor of his blood.”

Odin gave an impressed smirk at that, barely visible if not for the small quirk of his lips.

“What a smart little thing you are.” He regarded.

But how could Loki not be smart? He spent all his days in Jotunnheim locked away with an entire arsenal of books and a very vivid imagination. He plotted and schemed of ways to escape, dreaming of a day when he would be at the same level as his brothers and father, that he was truly a prince and not just the runt.  
“I will give you two solstices to bear a child. Use the time well.” Odin said, before sauntering back to the palace.

Loki scoffed as soon as he was sure the All Father could not hear hm. From his perspective, through he was free to walk among the Aesir without fear of being trampled, he was still trapped, caged by duty and responsibility, having to please to entire realms by marrying someone who despised him. He dreaded the coming day, as it marked the hour of him becoming Thor’s for the rest of his life.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--______________-------------------------_______________________------------------________________________----_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The ceremony proceeded with Odin giving blessings of prosperity (and fertility) to his son and the new Prince Consort. The entirety of Asgard seemed to be in attendance, from peasant farmers to the highest noblemen, bringing various gifts for the newlywed couple. Frigga stood by Loki’s side, as regal as she always was, and watched as her husband bonded the Jötunn and her son for life. She sent up prayers of blessing and steadfastness for them all.

 

Feasts in Asgard were all the same, in Loki’s honest opinion. They were a common event for the Aesir, a meal of thundering laughter and boorish etiquette, especially among the warriors of the realm. Everyone was talking in a lively fashion around him, giving blessings to the newlyweds, and asking Loki how he was settling into the palace. There was the odd comment that he the Aesir heat melted him into ‘a right and proper prince’, said by a drunken, very bearded, gingery man. That almost made him smile, but the terror of Thor treating him in such an amorous manner to the extent of wrapping an arm around his waist quelled any comfort he had at the feast. 

The banquet was over Loki was led back to Thor’s rooms by a servant girl with wiry, flame colored hair that stuck out at every direction. She gave him a shy smile and a courteous nod before telling him to follow her. 

 

“Ah, you shall have a grand time keeping your bed warm tonight, my friend!” the same gingery man shouted, drowned out by the crowd’s loud roar of laughter.

 

Loki flushed at that, lowering his head and following the girl to Thor’s chambers, silently.

“Are you nervous, milord?” she asked, in a small voice.

 

He chuckled, brokenly, as she stripped him of his outer robe. He looked over at the girl, who was probably only a few years older than him, her face smattered with freckles right over the bridge of her nose. She looked up at him with warm, brown eyes and a sympathetic smile.

 

“I take it he’s had you then?” he asked, softly.

 

Her hand withdrew from his shirt as soon as the words left his mouth, drawing in a harsh breath and staring at him in slight horror.

“How?” she breathed, “How did you know?"

 

“Was he rough?” Loki asked back, swallowing his words as they left his mouth.

The girl didn’t answer, she just simply went back to her job, stripping him down to nothing, before handing him a nightshirt, bowing and leaving the room. She gave him another sympathetic look before she exited the room, her very animated hair bouncing with her every step.

Now, Loki sat there alone, on the edge of a large bed, on top of furs, waiting.

Hysterically, unnervingly waiting. Impatient and to the point of almost panicking, a thousand and one thoughts raced through his mind and all at once. On one hand, he wanted to run far, far away from the room, maybe toss himself out through the large window and down the cliffs into the never ending abyss of the edge, or do anything to prevent what was about to happen, and on the other hand he didn’t.

 

He couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t move.

Panic seeped in then and there, coiling in his veins like a slippery serpent, constricting his thoughts and distorting the candles that lit the room to mere dull beams of golden glow. The pounding in his chest increased relentlessly when Thor entered the room, a grave expression on the older prince’s face. He stared at Loki, looming over the figure on the bed that was obviously trying too hard not to tremble.

Loki could do nothing but stare back, unblinking and silent (like a hand was wrapped around his throat) as Thor sat beside him quietly. The Aesir prince was a mask of indifference, and Loki wondered how many times Thor had lain with someone, a thought which made his breathing become sharper.

“Will we just sit here all night then?” he asked, not even sure how the words managed to leave his lips.

 

Thor gave a grunt and Loki’s eyes fell shut at the sound. He felt as the bed shift, a hard surface now brushing at his side, and he opened his eyes to see Thor closer, close enough for their arms to touch. The prince of Asgard was looking down, not even looking at him, yet he was quaking, and forgetting to take air into his lungs.

 

Breathe, Loki.

A hand trailed up to his face at that thought, the thumb brushing against his cheekbone, and Thor turned the Jötunn to look at him. Loki’s eyes widened at what seemed like sudden realization as the same ran across his lips, a light, almost comforting touch, before wrapping around his neck and making him lie back. 

He looked at Thor hovering, his eyes unfocused from the sudden rush of blood to his head. The prince was so serious, lips drawn into a thin line as if he was concentrating, trying to discover the best way to pull him apart.

“Take that off.” Thor rumbled, softly, gesturing to the only article of clothing separating Loki from being bare.

Loki complied instantly, pulling the thin material over his head with shaky hands. He heard Thor chuckle at that, burying his face in his hands.

 

“You’ve never lain with anyone, have you?” he asked a confused Loki.

“Well, there’s not many mating options when the rest of the Jötunn could tear me apart without much effort, now is there.” Loki said, indignantly.

 

Thor gave a loud laugh at that, it rumbled from his chest and ended with is entire body convulsing. Loki looked at him, puzzled and a bit angry at the outburst. He curled in on himself as the cool air hit his skin.

 

“Is there something wrong with me not being a whore?” he asked, acid dripping with every word.

 

“No, your virtue is commendable.” Thor replied, remnants of laughter still in his voice.

Thor’s hand went to his face again, the lightly calloused fingertips running over his cheek in a tender fashion that did not match the man’s face. Thor’s expression was grim, concentrated, as if Loki was an enigma or puzzle waiting to be figured out. The hand ran down the boy’s body slowly, explorative in its path as Thor marveled at the pale skin of the boy’s chest, his legs, his hips.

 

They were silent for the rest of the night, Thor spreading Loki’s legs as he pulled him closer, roughly, working the boy’s entrance slowly open before breaching him in one fluid motion, pausing for a while when Loki took a sharp breath in. He looked to see that the Jötunn’s eyes were screwed shut, that he was biting down on his lip with his face feverishly scarlet, already spent from the little stimulation he had received. 

A low chuckle emitted from him as he began thrusting a bit harder, driven by the small sounds the boy was trying his hardest not to make, and the smack of skin against skin as he buried his face in the crook of Loki’s neck. He gripped tightly at Loki’s hips, setting an almost maddening pace as the younger’s whimpers turned into beautiful moans and his fingers gripped into Thor’s back almost hard enough to leave marks.

 

Loki felt as Thor released inside of him with a low growl and a stutter of his hips. The Aesir’s arms gave out as he fell on top of the smaller, nuzzling Loki’s hair in appreciation.

 

Their harsh breaths permeated the once quiet room, chests heaving against each other and hearts fluttering in exhaustion. Thor then pulled on his pants and tunic, his face once again a mask of nothingness.

 

The golden prince left the room in silence, leaving Loki alone with nothing to do but pull the furs over his sudden uncomfortable nakedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Failed attept at my first anything resembling any kind of sex, which I discovered I can't write. Tell me, was it as bad as I think? And guys, honesty is the best policy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Sif moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't even know what this is, and I might delete this chapter tomorrow or something, because it makes me really, really uncomfortable and it makes absolutely no sense to me, if you don't like it, please tell me, because I don't really like it myself.

Thor stalked the halls of the palace, roaming aimlessly for what seemed like hours. He was confused, to say the least, and felt horrid after what had just happened.

After what he had just done.

It was a duty. His duty as a husband, as crown prince of the realm of Asgard and future ruler. 

It was not his duty to go down to the Alehouse seeking someone to bed.

“Thor! I thought you were supposed to be enjoying the company of your Jötunn!” a voice said from behind him before a large hand clapped down on his shoulder. 

He turned to see Volstagg, a gingery bearded man, standing with a chalice of mead raised and a smile on his face.

Thor did not answer, he simply went to the back rooms of the Alehouse and called one of the women serving ale to him. The woman he called had long, dark hair that framed her ivory face, and eyes that seemed completely black in the dim light of the candle.

She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder before punching him in the arm.

“You’re an idiot, coming here at this time. If Odin finds out that you left…” she started to say, cut off by a kiss to the lips.

“Please do not speak of my father at such a time as this, Sif.” Thor mumbled as he buried his head in the crevice of her shoulder.

He held her tightly as she straddled him, a hand rubbing soothing circles in his back with the other in his hair. 

“I deflowered him, Sif.” Thor whispered harshly. “I enjoyed making him writhe beneath me like a common whore, and I could not find the courage to stay with him. I hate him still.” 

“Oh, Thor. You cannot expect to even like him within such a short space of time.” Sif cooed.

“I do not know what to do.”

She looked at him with a sad, twisted smile on her face. Thor, the prince of Asgard, was confused. She ran a hand through his hair and brought his gaze up to hers as she sighed and leaned into him. 

 

“You do what you must.” She whispered against his shoulder. “You do what is expected of you, and make your father proud.”

“You always know what to say.” Thor responded, just as softly.

Sif gave a bitter smile at that, closing her eyes and leaning further into him. She had hoped to move beyond just random fucks in the alehouse or barn with Thor, that she would become his bride and be by his side when he took the throne. She knew she never could, though, as Thor was royalty and she was common, an anomaly in Asgard. A warrior of Asgard had no place playing for the place of a princess consort. Odin would not allow it .

“Thor,” she whispered again, after a while of them just sitting there.

He paid no attention to her call and nuzzled into her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

“Thor,” she continued, “You have to go back.”

“I know.” The prince replied, holding her even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I really wanted for Thor to be more than just the angry neanderthal that a lot of people make him out to be, but I'm just not sure if this is the way to do it. I've wanted to put some Sif/Thor in here since i started, actually, but not in a whole lot of detail, and I'm pretty sure I hate this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was 'away', but now I'm back. Seeing as I originally had no plan to write this, and that I have a tendency to give up when I feel all I can do at this point is make the thing worse and worse, I am giving myself a pat on the back for this new chapter, though short it may be. As usual, comments and kudos are welcomed and loved, and constructive criticism is not bad.

Loki woke up in the morning to the sound of loud snore and a leg sprawled over him, almost protectively. Sunlight streamed through the large window o0f the bedroom with such an intensity that he had to close his eyes again, shifting closer to the warmth of the body so closely to him, burying his face in the pillows and shade of the blond hair.

 

Loki gasped at the realization. Thor was in the bed, sleeping content and taking up most of the space. Thor had come back after he had fallen asleep.

 

He got off the bed, slowly, not wanting to stir the sleeping prince. And pulled on the thin nightshirt that he was left with the night before, ignoring the stiffness in his muscles as he sat at the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, feeling as if his own skin was burning from the touches the previous night had given him. There was a hand on his back as he finished the thought, and he looked to see a bleary eyed Thor staring at him with an unsure smile.

 

“Good morning.” Thor said, said, moving to sit beside Loki.

 

“And to you,” came the uncomfortable reply in a low voice.

 

Thor gave a small noise at that, before both settled into an awkward silence, facing the chamber door, hands clutched in the sheets loosely as both waited for the other to say something.

 

Thor cleared his throat twice shifting a bit closer to Loki, before placing a hand on his shoulder, turning Loki to face him.

 

“I apologize for leaving last night. That was very unkind of me.” He murmured.

 

“Why, you did the proper thing, your duty, and then went away to enjoy yourself. You should not be apologizing to your hated burden, prince.” Loki answered, in flat tones.

 

“Burden?” Thor repeated.

 

“Is that not what I am, though? Thor’s purchased plaything, something you do not want but have to keep.” Loki brokenly replied, looking down once again.

 

“No, you are Prince-Consort of Asgard, and my husband.” Thor said, clutching the smaller, paler hands of the Jötunn between his. “And if you think that I hate you, then you are mistaken.”

 

Loki looked at their joined hands, then up at Thor’s face, to see an almost frantic confidence displayed. Thor’s eyes shone brightly back at him, brightest blue that made him heat up for a short moment, before he pulled his hands away and dropped them in his lap again, staring pointedly at a spot on the floor.

 

“But you surely hate me.”

 

“I do not hate you,” Loki began, shakily, “I might hate being thrown out of my home and bought as a prize. I hate being Odin’s stolen relic and Laufey’s biggest disgrace, and I hate being a bargaining tool for people who despise me.”

 

Thor stared as Loki’s palms became fists by the sheets. The smaller shook slightly, as if he were about to explode despite his soft and seemingly calm speech.

 

“I cannot hate you because none of this is your doing.” Loki added, stronger this time, looking at Thor with such a conviction as if he were trying to convince himself with his speech.

 

Thor stared, blinking at the vivid green eyes that stared into his. He remembered when those same eyes were red, when they stared at him with contempt, and sadness, and depth as they do now. He took Loki’s hand once more, clutching a little tighter than before and nodding in affirmation. The silence between them was profound, another promise being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it guys? Good? Bad? OK? Anything you'd like to suggest (because I know where I'm going with this, I just need to know how to get there.) 
> 
> And we see Frigga being sneaky and mother-henning in the next few chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets more people

The library had quickly replaced the garden as Loki’s favourite place in Asgard. The old books and scrolls held vast knowledge, stories of old and spells that Loki would have never dreamed of seeing in Jötunnheim. He sat there for hours after Thor had left for training, combing through everything he could as reveling in the beauty of the writings. 

“I see you have an interest in books.” A voice said from behind him.

He turned to see an elderly woman holding a scroll in one hand and a quill in the other. She smiled at him fondly as she sat beside him.

“I am Syn, the keeper of the royal scrolls. I have been here since Odin was a boy, King Bur hired me to keep his books.” She said, looking up at the young man with pale eyes.

“Loki.” He said in introduction.

“I know. In fact, we all know of the prince’s Jötunn consort.” She tittered, with a small smile.

He frowned at that. Of course they all knew of him; he was foreign, he was different, other. He got it.

“And what things do you all say about the prince’s Jötunn consort?” he asked, deflated.

 

Syn unrolled the parchment she held in her hands and began writing on it, swift movements of a quill from inkpot to paper. She hummed a bit, before looking at Loki with curious eyes.

 

“Probably not what they should be saying, young one. People always tend to judge too quickly, and rarely take the time to look beyond the appearance. They might see something different.” She said, taking his hand.

 

Loki was startled the woman’s sudden movement, blinking in confusion when the woman ran her bony index finger down his palm and over his lifeline. She gave an interested hum, nodding her head before breaking into a smile.

 

“I sense great power in you, little one.” She said, looking up at him.

 

Loki was flustered at the woman’s statement. He huffed out an unsure laugh and stood, Syn still holding on to his hand.

 

“There is seidr inside you. It is coursing through you with such power, yet you do not believe me.” She said, puzzled.

She let go of his hand and went to search for a scroll. 

 

“What causes your doubt, young one?”

 

“It is not doubt, it is confusion. How could you know all that?” he asked.

 

“All Vanir have perception, little one.” She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

 

Vanir? So this woman was not of Asgard, then. Loki knew of Vanaheim. He read that it was a land filled with being of beauty and magic. He was always fascinated by the stories Helblindi told him in the dark of night, stories of the ethereal beings made of light, who were as pure as fresh snow. Helblindi told him of the beauty of these creatures, he said that they could take any shape they wanted, that they were powerful. He then remembered being banned from practicing his magic, because it was not Jötunn enough, because it was odd.

 

“Will you show me? It has been so very long since I have seen true seidr.” Syn asked.

 

Loki was taken aback. He shook his head vigorously at the request, afraid and perplexed.

 

“I… do not know if I am allowed to.” He replied, softly. “My apologies.”

She gave a reassuring smile and a nod, turning around and continuing her writing. Loki gave a bow before exiting the room.

 

He wandered through the halls a while before the Queen’s ladies in waiting informed him that he was summoned to watch Thor’s training session. 

 

“Oh, there you are dear.” The Queen said when she saw him, gesturing for him to sit next to her at the front of the small arena.

 

He gave her a curt nod as he watched the fights that happened in front of him. He found it entertaining to see Thor’s attempt to beat warriors ten times more experienced than he was. Most of the warriors threw the matches with sloppy swordsmanship and slow combat skill, and Loki found it a bit hilarious as the crowds cheered loudly for their prince.

 

There was on warrior Thor faced, though, with dark hair and a near lethal technique, with swift strikes of her sword and even swifter fists and kicks, that really had Thor earning his win. Loki could clearly see that Thor did not want to harm the woman, and that the woman was determined to land all the blows that were dodged, and would have done so in time if the Queen had not called the session to end.

 

Loki looked over at her with a smirk of admiration, impressed that she commanded so much with her presence. He wondered if it would ever be like that for him. Or if he would even ever be allowed to try.

 

He doubted that.

 

“I think Thor would like your company.” The Queen said, bringing him out of his thoughts, inclining her head to the training field where Thor stood with some other warriors beckoning Loki to join them.

 

She gave him a nod as he excused himself to join the fighters on the field, hands at his side and fiddling with the hem of his tunic. Thor gave a bright smile as he arrived to where they were standing.

 

“Loki, may I present my dear friends, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.” The prince said, gesturing to the four who stood with him.

 

“Volstagg, your highness,” a familiar, bearded man said with a courteous bow. 

“That one there is Hogun, he does not speak often.”

 

The dark haired man acknowledged the mention of his name, nodding before darting his eyes away in a gruff sort of greeting.

 

“And I am Fandral.” The blond man standing nearest to Thor said, taking Loki’s hand in a semblance of a handshake.  
“And may I say, your radiance is utterly wasted on a brute such as Thor.”

Loki cocked a brow at that, lip quirking into an amused smile.

 

“I see you’re a charmer.” He replied.

 

“So they say. And I hear I am quite good at charming both maiden and man.” Fandral said with a sly smile.

 

“So is a snake, sir, but that doesn’t make it any more fun to play with, now does it?” Loki retorted, pulling his hand, lithely, out of Fandral’s grasp.

 

The hand slipped back to his side, and he felt a little proud as Thor stifled laughter and moved closer to his side.

 

“And this is my oldest friend, Sif.” Thor added, after a short while, presenting Loki to the young woman with a broad, almost fraudulent smile on his face.

 

The woman did not even look at him, she made him feel uncomfortable and he watched as Thor visibly deflated. In an instant, he knew what was going on. This woman was Thor’s before he came along.

 

“I introduce you to them as they are as much a part of my family as mother and father, and they will be your family, too, if you will have them.”

Loki merely gave a meek nod at the statement, overwhelmed by the gesture and staring at all four warriors, only to be gathered into a hug by Volstagg.

 

“Welcome, shield-brother!” the ginger heartily laughed, startling Loki a bit.

“Now tell me, what did you think of the training sessions, any advice?”

Sif scoffed at the question, but otherwise kept an impassive face, folding her arms.

“I’d rather not.” Loki replied, apprehensively.

 

“Oh, come now, we would all love to hear your opinion on our skills, wouldn’t we, Hogun?” Fandral playfully said, earning a glare from Hogun.

 

“Do not be afraid to speak, Loki.” Thor encouraged, nudging Loki.

 

Loki gave a perplexed look. Surely he was not afraid to speak! He was just wary of causing anyone any discomfort at his frank judgments, and he was never allowed to speak about battle strategies on Jotunnheim. The expectant looks he was given by the three interested men was enough encouragement to say what he wanted without holding back.

 

“Volstagg, you rely too much on brute strength with no real strategy. Fandral’s technique was too flashy and that would cost you an arm or more in battle, and Hogun fights dirty, although I rather like that.” He said, matter of factly.

 

Volstagg and Fandral looked positively mortified, and Thor laughed loudly at their reactions, while Hogun gave a tiny smirk.

 

“The only person who truly fought Thor was you, Lady Sif. If the Queen had not stopped your sparring session, I fear you would’ve damaged him considerably. Sif is far more skilled at hand-to-hand combat than you are at dodging fists.” Loki continued, and now it was time for Thor to be mortified, going red as his friends all laughed, even Sif and Hogun.

 

“Alright, that is enough,” Thor groused, playfully, as the laughter died down.

 

He looked at Loki, who now had a small smile on his face, and flushed when their eyes met.

 

“You have experience in battle, then.” Sif said, speaking in an amused tone.

 

Loki shook his head.

“My brother used to let me watch the soldiers train. The only useful thing I could perhaps do in a battle is a few tricks and shadows.” Loki replied.

 

“Show us.” Hogun asked.

 

Loki looked to Thor as is asking permission, and got a nod. He held his hand forward, asking for Hogun’s mace, which he was obliged.

 

As he grabbed the handle of the weapon, it slithered out of his hand and to the floor, transforming into a mean looking, black snake.

Fandral took a step back, sword at the ready.

“It is harmless, merely an illusion.” Loki assured them, grabbing the snake by the tail as it stiffened back into the mace it once was before he handed it to Hogun.

 

“Is that all?” Sif asked, dismissively, “I’ve seen Vanir do that.”

 

Loki smirked at the comment, and with a mischievous glint in his eye created a copy of himself that stood behind Sif.

 

“Ever seen Vanir do that?” the doppelganger asked, touching Sif lightly on the shoulder and startling her a bit.

 

Loki chuckled at the reaction, the sound dying in his throat when he saw Thor put a soothing hand on the woman’s shoulder, before she brushed him off with an indignant huff. He judged correctly, after all. Sif did hold affections for Thor.

 

“Thor! Send Loki up, I wish to speak with him!” the queen said from a distance, and only then did they remember that a small audience was watching them, and Loki went red at the realization.

 

“I must go,” Loki said, giving a courteous bow before walking off toward the Queen and her ladies in waiting.

 

Thor smiled slightly as he watched Loki leave, glad for the reactions his friends had to his new Consort. Fandral dropped a hand on his shoulder as he looked on.

 

“Ah, my friend. If he were not yours..” the swashbuckler started.

 

“Have care how you finish that sentence, Fandral.” Sif interrupted, placing her hand on Fandral’s shoulder.

 

Volstagg laughed heartily at the exchange, a hand on his round belly and the other on Hogun’s shoulder.

 

“Come now, friends. If we’re done here, I’m famished.” The large man said, walking to the direction of the mead hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really don't know what I'm doing with this. I know where I want to get, but I don't know how to get there. Bear it with me, guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is a royal jackass

Lady Frigga was a woman of great moral standing.  She was thought of by her people as having unending kindness, and never said a disheartening word to of about anyone.  She had learnt this earlier on in life, that you never speak lowly of anyone and that you never hate or judge without reason.

 

Meeting Loki had given her an uneasy feeling deep in her chest at first.  It certainly wasn’t because of his parentage, who was she to discriminate? Aesir kings always chose their firstborn’s mates from other realms, it was a tactic not only to keep peace but to keep power. She herself was Vanir.

 

No, she was wary because of Loki’s age.  He was a mere child, a babe thrown in a foreign land to a responsibility he never wanted, an unwanted and loveless marriage where his fate rested on the opinion of one who couldn’t care less about him.  Her first instinct was to protect the boy, to provide a comfort and guidance that was never given to her.  Perhaps then he would not feel so lonely, as she has felt.  She counted on the kindness that she had taught her son, and watched as he treated Loki as amicable as possible, knowing from her own experience that it could take years for more than camaraderie to be formed between  the two, if anything was to be formed.

 

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching her and turned to see her husband approaching.

 

“Allfather.’ She greeted, before turning back to view Loki and Thor in the training hall.

Odin joined her, examining the princes more keenly than she was.

 

“Remember when we were like that?” she asked, as they watched Loki conjure a target of ice for Thor to strike down.

“Tiptoeing around each other like children?” Odin replied, amused.

 

“He _is_ a child.  Just as I was.” She stated softly, melancholy.

 

“He is afraid, and overwhelmed, and angry.  He misses his family and his home.”

 

“He is duty bound, just as Thor is, just as we were.” He shot back, harshly.  “It is a responsibly they must learn to bear.”

 

She looked back at him, he was stone-faced and staring through the window at Loki, Thor and Thor’s friends pointedly, arms folded and face pensive.

 

She gave a huff and took her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's reeaallyy short because I've been very busy with school and college prep and feeling sorry for myself in the past month, plus my asthma's been fucking with me for the past week (it appears when I'm stressed, like hellspawn in my lungs). Anyway, I'm fixing a next chapter to upload in the next day or two, so just hang on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A+ parenting all around

                Loki remembered when he was younger, a mere toddler, just beginning to show signs of magic coursing through his veins.  In fact, it was his first memory, being three years old and watch Byleistr and Helblindi play in the fresh fallen snow of Jötunnheim’s ‘warm season’.  He desperately wanted to join his brothers, but was held back by his father for fear of him freezing to death in the snow.  Even as a young Jötunn Loki was forced to know that he was different. He was the product of a mistake on Laufey’s part, of which he was constantly reminded.  The people around him would call him names such as ‘half breed’ and ‘mutt’, because Jötunn do not take mates outside their realm.

 

What must they think of him now?

 

Back then, back when he was too young to understand and too afraid to ask, he merely thought that he was just small, perhaps he was just sickly.  His brothers treated him no differently than they would treat another Jötunn, they would play with him inside the castle and tell him stories of their ancestors. Laufey, on the other hand, would either ignore him completely or treat him like he was made of glass.

 

And Loki would go to the extreme to get his father’s attention.

 

The day of his first memory, the day he was three and stuck in his room for fear of him freezing to death, Loki had been supervised by a mage.  Loki sat as the man practiced his craft, shooting off fire and warming the room.  His fingertips itched as he stared, mesmerized by the fluid movement of hands, and pure concentration in the man’s face.

 

So naturally, a three year old would imitate what he saw.

 

His hands moved on their own accord, and he was astounded as sparks started to immerge from his palms.  The mage gasped audibly, running out of the room and shouting for the king in a frightened voice.  Loki smiled as his father approached him.

 

“Father look! Look what I can do!” he squealed, making the sparks dance on his fingertips.

 

He looked up expecting to see joy, or acceptance on Laufey’s face, only to get an angry growl and locked in his room, his father shouting at him, telling him to never do anything like that again.

 

Loki dared not listen to him, though.  He kept practicing, sharpening his skill with no help but books and scrolls, and occasionally Helblindi.  By 8 he could shift a table into a horse, by 12 he could make copies of himself and by 15, a little before he had to leave, his father locked him away and banned him from practicing his ‘strange sorcery’.  He was encouraged to try and conjure ice swords as the rest of the Jötunn could, but he could not, and he feared that added to Laufey’s disappointment in him.

 

Now, in Asgard, his magic was encouraged.

 

Now, in Asgard, he had made friends who were not obligated to indulge in his talents, but were instead fascinated by Loki’s craft.  He spent every moment he could with the warrior three on their training sessions, helping with target practice and obstacles, and learning how to fight from an eager to teach Fandral.  He was encouraged by the queen to hone his skill, and Thor loved to see tricks of the elements.

* * *

 

 

“Ah! There you are!” a servant called out, strolling towards him.

 

Loki recognized her as one of the Queen’s ladies-in-waiting as she moved closer to him, giving him a bow sounding a bit out of breath.

“The Allfather searches for you.”

 

Odin sat waiting in the throne room.  The golden throne dominated the centre of the elongated hall, high above the floor at the top of a few stairs.  He sat, spear in hand, crown donning his head, imposing as per usual.

 

“You summoned me?” Loki asked, perturbed by the way the king did not even shift as he entered the room.

“Yes.” Odin replied, tone neutral and severe at the same time.

“Come closer, boy.”

 

Loki’s mouth set in a grim line as he stepped closer to the Aesir king.  Admittedly, the man struck more fear in Loki than his own father did, and Laufey had tortured traitors while he ate supper with his children.

Odin, Loki knew, was one of the most powerful and respected beings in all nine realms, the man defeated entire armies on his own, tore through vicious beasts and ruled the Golden City.  It was rumored that he was all seeing and all knowing, and even the great Jötunn king feared him.

 

“How are things with you and Thor?” Odin asked, coldly.

 

“As expected.” Came the dry reply, Loki shifting to look up only to see that the king still had not looked in his direction.

 

Odin hummed, as if considering something, obviously not pleased with the answer to his question.

 

“And are the servants treating you well?” he asked

 

Loki looked directly at him at the question.  He wanted Odin to get to the point.  The man made him uncomfortable.

 

“They are treating me as expected, Allfather.” He quipped, slightly irritated.

“And I assume that is not the reason you have summoned me.”

 

Odin’s eye finally turned to him at the remark, and the man’s mouth set in a displeased line at the tone that Loki answered him with.

 

“A consort’s place is not on the battlefield.” He rumbled, settling back into his throne.

Oh, this was because of his training with Thor.  Loki was amused.

 

“So I am not to learn to defend myself if need be?” he replied, tone stinging.

“I am expected to bear children and follow Thor to bed like a good little thrall? Is that it, my King? I am no more than a bought bride, not an equal but something far less?”

 

His chest heaved at the words that escaped his mouth.  He had known all this already, and had said it to anger Odin, so why did it hurt so much to say? In that moment he felt even more insignificant and useless, and Odin said nothing to dissuade him.

 

“You should know your place.” The Allfather simply stated, hands gripping his scepter as he stood.

“A consort is no warrior.  You stop that nonsense and focus on producing an heir.  That is where you prove useful.”

* * *

 

 

 

When Thor came to Loki’s chambers that night, Loki made no sound as Thor used his body.  He simply tuned the man out, Odin’s words replaying in his head,

 

_“You should know your place…”_

_“Know your place.”_

“Loki,”

 

Thor’s voice broke through, and he realized that he was lying with his head on Thor’s chest, using the larger man as a pillow.  He looked up at the prince’s face to see Thor’s brows knitted in worry.

 

“You seem distracted.” Thor stated, softly, a hand carding through inky locks.

“Of course,” Loki replied, not sure why he said that.

 

“I simply miss my home, that is all.”  He recovered, letting out a breath he had no idea that he was holding.

 

It was only a half-lie, but he suspected that the prince wholeheartedly believed him, as he sighed and settled to sleep.  Loki did the same, thoughts of the deadline he was given floating in his mind.

 

They were running out of time, the first solstice would be in a week’s time, and he had yet to conceive.  Granted, he and Thor had only copulated a handful of times, as they both thought that getting to know each other was more important than awkward bouts of sex. 

 

His mind raced the entire night, thoughts of being thrown back to Jotunnheim and restarting the war haunted him, and he clutched tighter to Thor as if he were an anchor to the thought of saving his realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally at a standstill with this. I have an idea of where I want to go, but I need to know how to get there. Also, psychiatrists are dicks...
> 
> Comment, give kudos where you feel led to, and if you feel the need to tell me to correct something, or you have any input, or you just want to vent, my e-mail is waywardangel94@yahoo.com, and you can address me as TK.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons, Amora and... stuff

Thor left on a hunt in Muspelheim two weeks after that, and Loki was required to ride with him and his friends to the gatekeeper’s observatory at the edge of the Bifrost.

“I wish you could come with us, Loki! Dragon hunting is a most exciting challenge!” Volstagg cheered, patting Loki on the shoulder.

 

 

“The consort must stay here.  He has duties to perform that are different than yours.” Heimdall, the gatekeeper rumbled, his golden eyes piercing Loki.

 

And since when was sitting and reading declared a ‘duty’?  Or was it the sitting and waiting to get pregnant that Heimdall was referring to?

 

 

“How long will you be gone?” Loki asked Thor as they stood facing each other in the golden dome.

 

Thor gave an almost comforting smile, a hand gripping his consort’s loosely.

 

Loki looked down at their joined hands, mouth set in a thin line, not harsh, but neutral.  This was his duty, to play the doting lover who sat and pined as their husband went off to face danger.  This was his place.

 

“We should be back in two days, as soon as the foul beasts are slayed and the nest destroyed.” Thor replied.

 

“I shall keep him safe, you needn’t worry, your highness.” Sif said to Loki, cleaning a sword before sheathing it.

 

 

“I’m sure you will,” Fandral added, earning a glare from both Thor and Sif.

 

The company left, and Loki stood and watched as the swirls of color and vibrant rays of light took them to their destination. He stood there a bit longer, watching as the vortex settled, and Heimdall pulled the sword from the center of the room.

 

“Your brothers miss you very much.  Laufey has purchased a pet bilgesnipe to guard the castle doors.” The golden eyed man said, face impassive.

 

“They speak to you?” Loki asked, intrigued.

 

Heimdall’s eyes drifted to him, and felt as if someone had just shone a lamp over him in a room of darkness.

 

“I hear them.  I hear and see all.” He said.

 

“What do they do now?” Loki asked, his voice sounding more childlike than it had in a long time.

 

“Byleistr eats a meal as we speak, and Helblindi is his chambers with a Jotunn called Angrboda.”

 

 

Loki had to laugh at that one, typical Helblindi.

 

He gave a grateful look to the gatekeeper and a bow as he left.

 

“Thank you.” He said, softly, a small smile pulling on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The dragons of Muspelheim were large, scaly creatures who breathed fire and had two heads.  They had wings sharp enough to slice a rock in two and had an appetite for young children and gold.  Thor had faced one when he was 18, on a coming of age hunt with his father.  The thing nearly took his head clear off with a swipe of the wing, but Odin got to it first, crushing one of the beast’s heads and giving Thor a disapproving glare.

 

Now, however, there wasn’t one dragon but four that they needed to worry about, and they were angry at the persons who were trying to destroy them.

 

It didn’t help that Muspelheim was like a damned furnace, and that was their version of winter.

 

 

 

“To your left!” Sif shouted at Thor as one of the beasts spat flames in his direction.

 

Thor gave Mjolnir a quick spin and took off into the air, leaping out of the blaze by a mere second too soon.

 

He whipped lightning at the largest, sending it hurling to the ground, stunned but not dead.  Swiftly, he flew down to finish the monster off. 

 

“Behind you!” he yelled as one flew towards Fandral, who quickly slashed off a piece of its tail, sending it yelping in retreat before Sif’s javelin pierced its heart and it fell to the ground, dead.

 

“One down, three to go.” He muttered under his breath, zooming down to the one that had fell earlier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki stared out the citadel as his newly appointed tutor prattled on about the history of Asgard and the strength of Odin’s ancestors. It was rather boring to him.  He surely would have no use for all that nonsense.

 

He was startled (or, rather, relieved) when the Queen came in with a young handmaiden. Her golden hair was braided neatly down her back and she was wearing a green dress accented with a bit of golden thread.

 

“My Queen!” the old man said, bowing clumsily toward Frigga.

 

She came a placid smile at the gesture, looking as graceful as ever.

 

“I would like to speak to my son. In private.” She said, and the man nodded vigorously before leaving the room.

 

“Son?” Loki mimed, askance.

 

“Not by blood, no. But by marriage you are declared as my son, and I as your mother.” She responded, sweetly.

 

“Oh,” he breathed, a small, almost unnoticeable smile donning his face for a second.

 

She beamed back at him, face like stars, illuminating the whole room. 

 

“You need a handmaiden.” She said again, and the girl that accompanied her stepped forward.

 

“This is Amora.”

 

Amora bowed gracefully, a small smile on her lips.

 

“I do not require assistance, I’m capable of handling myself.”  He replied, indignant.

 

“I am well aware of that,” Frigga replied “But often times we are by ourselves and it helps to have company to talk to.  Norns know that’s what has kept me sane since I came to Asgard.”

 

He looked at the handmaiden again, and she gave him a bright smile and a nod of the head.

 

“Milord, I assure you that I will be there only for companionship.  I will not do a thing that is not in your favor.” She said, giving a curtsy.

 

Loki laughed to himself at the similarity between her words and what he was ordered to do.  He looked over at Frigga who was as serene as ever.

 

“Very well,” he said, standing from his seat and nodding to the handmaiden, who breathed a sigh of relief at the gesture.

 

“I am also talented with seidr, milord.  I would be willing to teach you, if you wanted.” Amora’s meek voice rang.

 

Loki’s brows knitted as he looked at Frigga.  She gave him a quiet smile and a nod of the head.

 

“Personally, I think that the Consort needs to know how to defend himself, does he not?” she said.

 

Loki smiled gratefully at the Queen as she left the room.

“Alright then, what would you have me do first, milord?” Amora asked, smiling brightly at Loki.

 

“Please, call me Loki.” He replied.  “I am, after all, younger than you.”

 

She chuckled at the statement.

 

Suddenly, a guard came in, breathless.

 

“The prince is back,” he said, leaning by the door.

 

“So soon?” Amora replied, “He’s only been gone a day.”

 

Loki assessed the look on the guard’s face, before freezing in a slight panic.

 

 

“He’s hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Guess what?
> 
> I'm ALIVE!!
> 
> It's been ages since I've updated this and I grace you with this morsel of Something I've been working on for a while and I still have no idea what the hell this is!!
> 
> What am I doing with my life???!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora, magic and a badass Sif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update sooner than the last time, not sure if it's good, but this story is getting to me as I have a million and one things I want to happen and that's just not possible. 
> 
> Enjoy....

Dragons are dangerous things.

 

This was the last thing that Thor recalled as the scaly beast sliced a poisonous wing across his chest and he plummeted to the ground.

 

His father had told him this on his first dragon hunt, after Thor had been horribly embarrassed while trying to slay the youngest of the nest.

 

“Never take on one head on,” Odin said, polishing his spear after he had slayed the last of the beasts.

”Never hesitate to destroy it, it will not hesitate to kill you where you stand.”

 

At the moment, Thor wished he really heeded his father’s advice, maybe then he would not be bleeding out, not able to heal as quickly as he normally would because of the venom in the dragon’s wings.

 

He winced as Sif and Hogun pulled him back, leaving Volstagg and Fandral to finish off the last dragon.

 

“Heimdall! Open the bifrost!” Sif shouted, in a panic.

 

 

 

The rainbow lights of the bridge flashed down on them in an instant, sweeping then up to Asgard, where Thor was quickly taken to the healing chamber.

 

* * *

 

 

Sif flitted around him, more afraid than anyone had ever seen her, while Volstagg stood with his arms folded pensively across his chest.

 

Suddenly, a guard stormed into the room, followed by Loki and a concerned looking Amora.

 

“By the nine! How did this happen?!” Amora gasped, reaching after Thor.

 

Sif quickly stood in her way, looking towards Loki, her mouth a grim line.

 

“He went after a dragon by himself.  The wing got him.” She said to Loki.

 

 

 

“I can heal him.” Amora said, reaching, again, towards where Thor was laying.

 

“So can Loki.” Sif retorted, standing still in front of Amora.

 

“Let the enchantress heal him.” A booming voice said from the door.

 

They all turned to see Odin standing there with his hands behind his back, and Frigga behind him, her face a line of concern.

 

“She has done so before and she can do it once again.  Step away, Lady Sif.” The king commanded in a soft but firm tone.

 

 

Sif huffed under her breath, well aware that Odin could still hear her, before walking out of the room.  Voltsagg followed her and Loki slowly followed behind them, eyes downcast.

 

“Stay, dear,” Frigga said, holding on to his forearm.

 

He watched as Amora spread her palms over Thor’s chest, emitting a warm, golden light into his body before caressing his face.  Thor blinked slowly awake and stared up at her.

 

“My prince.” She said, softly, a smile on her face.

 

Thor’s brows knitted together in slight confusion at the recognition of her face.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, sounding groggy.

 

“She just healed you. You should be grateful she was here.” Odin said, sounding less passive than he ever did with Loki.

 

Amora kept staring down at Thor, the way Loki thought he was supposed to, the way someone in love would stare at the object of their affection. A sudden, unfiltered rage seethed within him at the display.

 

“That will be all, Amora.” He said, sharply, “Thank you for healing my husband.”

 

Amora blinked, almost shocked at the words, before turning and walking away, bowing her head as she left. Thor and Odin stared at him puzzled, while Frigga gave a small smile at the reaction.

 

“You should be more careful, Thor, what if that dragon had taken off your head! I’m certain Amora couldn’t heal that!” Odin said, fuming.

 

“Allfather, I’m sure that he’s tired.  Leave them to rest.” Frigga placidly coerced, a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

 

The Allfather huffed in resignation, before leaving the room.

 

 

“Are you alright, dear?” she asked Thor, helping him to sit up in the bed.

 

“Yes, mother.” He stated, sounding like a child.

 

She walked over to him and combed a hand through his hair with a smile, before laying a kiss on his forehead.

 

“You really should be more careful though,” she said, eyebrow raised in reprimand.

 

He sighed.

 

“Yes, mother.” He said as she left the room.

 

Loki moved closer to him after Frigga left the room, eyes downcast and hands folded in front of him.

 

 

“How are you feeling?”  Loki asked, sitting beside Thor on the bed.

 

“A bit sore, like I’ve been sliced in half by a dragon’s wing.” Thor laughed, hollow.

 

Loki looked up at him and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling away when Thor winced.

 

“Seems like Amora didn’t heal everything.” Thor laughed again.

 

Loki pulled away Thor’s shirt to reveal angry red, twisted burn marks.  He let out a small gasp at the sight, before hovering his hand over the spot.

 

Bright green seidr as cold as ice swirled around them, before sinking into the wound, causing it to disappear completely.  Thor stared at the now smooth spot breathlessly, before feeling Loki slump against him, exhausted.

 

The exertion must have tired the young prince, he reasoned as he stared down at Loki, who was by now letting out soft snores.

 

He smiled at the sleeping form, before taking him into his arms and carrying him to his personal chambers and placing him on the bed.  He brushed the smooth, black hair from Loki’s face and placed a kiss to his husband’s forehead before leaving the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Amora lounged comfortably in her appointed room and flipped through an old, worn spellbook.  She heard a knock at her door and opened it to see a very upset Sif staring back at her.

 

“What brings you here, Lady Sif?” she asked, smirking.

 

“I want to know why you are here.” Sif demanded, sharply.

 

Amora’s smirk went wolfish at that, and she leaned on the doorjamb with her hands folded.

 

“IF you must know, Lady Frigga ordered me to take care of Thor’s little Jotunn whore for her.  It seems he’s not adjusting very well.” She said.

 

“Don’t worry, whatever it was that Thor and I had is long gone, you can have him now.”

 

Sif frowned at that, eyes narrowed at the smirking woman, who then let out a barking laugh.

 

 

“It’s rather funny how you pry him away from me only to give him to someone else, isn’t it, _little_ girl?” Amora said again, eyebrows quirked.

 

 

Anger bubbled up in Sif at the woman’s comments, and she turned on her heels to storm away, before turning back and staring up at Amora in a threat, knife pointed at her throat and teeth bared.

 

 

“Loki is my friend. And Thor is my friend.  If you do anything to hurt either of them in any way, I swear on my life that I will kill you in the worst way I can think of.” She sneered, aiming the knife at Amora’s neck.

 

Amora just smiled at the threat, watching as Sif turned to walk away.

 

Oh, this should be _interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all those who wanted a nice Amora, but I did have unrequited love written somewhere in the tags, right? And Amora has great potential....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments

He remembered meeting her one evening when he was barely sixteen.  Amora was beautiful: Golden hair in tiny corkscrews around her head, sun kissed skin glistening and bare in the pool.  She should’ve been embarrassed to catch him staring at her, instead she invited him to bathe with her.  She was his first conquest, he went to her almost every night, until she began whispering words of love in his ears.  When he told her that he did not feel the same about her, she screamed at him and called him a liar.  She stormed off, as naked as the day she was born, and he did not see her again until his seventeenth birthday, when she appeared in his chambers with a grin on her face and no clothes on.  She was pleasantly surprised to see that Sif was in the room, though not engaged with Thor, just simply talking and laughing.

 

Amora had played the scorned lover then, claiming how Thor had betrayed her.   She threatened to go to the king and tell him of this, to shame Thor in court and disgrace his family with rumors of a bastard child, of things that weren’t true.  It was then that Thor made her swear never to speak of their trysts in exchange for Amora’s comfort.  She agreed and left for Vanaheim for a year.  She came back and became a member of the Queen’s court, a healer and a handmaiden.  Sif had told Thor to be wary of her presence in the kingdom, but so far she was almost nonexistent.

 

That is, until now.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

And now here he was, lying in bed with a splitting headache which was caused, no doubt, by the drinking the night before to the celebration of his health. 

 

He gratefully took a cup of water that was handed to him, and looked up to see a very pale (well, paler) Loki in a white nightshirt staring down at him.

 

“Sif tells me you’ve been awfully stupid as of late: drinking, blindfolded fighting, chasing dragons.” Loki said.

 

“Most of that I knew for myself, but it begs me to wonder what is the Thunderer trying to prove?”

 

 

Thor laughed at that, rubbing a hand across his face before sitting up in the bed.

 

“The people need a prince they can fear, like my father before me who slayed bilgesnipe with a single blow and conquered entire realms with a small fleet, or his father before him, who destroyed beasts and made the sun rise with a whisper of his name.” Thor said, rubbing his head.

 

 

Loki sat beside him, before laying down flat on the bed, hair fanning out like streams of ink around him.

 

“You can’t very much do all of that if you kill yourself before you get to the throne, now can you?” Loki said, matter-of-factly.

 

Thor laughed at that, loudly, cheerily, before groaning at the throbbing in his head.

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to laugh.

 

“When did you get so… bossy?” Thor groused, turning so he was now straddling Loki, his hair falling down to the smaller’s face.

 

“Let’s just say I’m getting comfortable in your presence, husband.” Loki replied, a small smirk on his face as he brushed the golden strands away from Thor’s face.

 

Thor hummed at that, staring down into molten green eyes that looked a bit sunken in.  He noticed that Loki looked skinnier than when he had just arrived, and more tired than he ever remembered seeing him.

 

“When did that happen?” Thor joked, a wide grin gracing his face as he ran his fingers through raven-silk hair.

 

“Around the same time you got stabbed by a fire breathing dragon.” Loki quipped, eyebrow quirked.

 

Thor smiled softly, relaxed at the ease of the exchange.  He brought his head down to give Loki a kiss on the cheek, satisfied when the boy blushed and stared up at him.

 

Loki pulled his head down for a clumsy kiss on the lips that was more of a clash of mouths than anything else, wrapping his legs around Thor in a sort of hunger that he’d never witnessed from the Jotunn before.  He felt Loki’s hands on his thighs, pulling him closer and rutting against him relentlessly, groaning softly when Thor’s finger breached him.

 

Obviously, Thor took him to bed last night in his drunken state, as the boy was already prepared and sopping, so another finger joined the first, twisting and scissoring and causing Loki to buck up and cry out in pleasure.

 

“Please, please.” Loki gave out, eagerly scrambling at Thor’s laced up breeches and pulling him free.

 

This served to spur Thor on even more as he sunk into the tight heat of Loki’s body in one steady move, fingers gripping tightly to his hips and teeth grazing the elegant line of his neck before biting down.  Loki moved against in what by now were practiced motions, grunting at the feeling of the bite that would no doubt leave a mark on his neck.  They moved together, push and pull, hands and lips, faster and harder and softer all at the same time. 

 

When they were done, truly done, Loki laughed softly at the mess that became of Thor’s hair.  Thor chuckled along, pulling Loki in for a tight embrace, smothering his chortles in a muscular chest. Loki wrapped spinelessly around him like a warm blanket before sighing.

 

“This is more like it.” He whispered to himself, with a smile, and Thor couldn’t help but agree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a problem... just...
> 
> Oh God


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Jotunnheim

Amora sat waiting in the hallway outside Loki’s chambers, impatiently.  At first she wouldn’t have to wait at all, now it seemed as if the Consort kept her waiting constantly, submitting her to all manner of sounds outside the chamber door, and smirking guards wagering how soon it would be before the prince had a child running around the palace.

 

When he finally emerged, he went right past her with Thor in tow, smiling like the happiest person alive.

 

“What’s happening, milord?” she asked, with a smile.

 

“Thor’s taking me to Jotunnheim for the day.” Loki beamed, elatedly, as Thor grabbed onto his hand.

 

Amora stood stock still at that, puzzled.

 

“Your highness, have you asked to king’s permission?” she asked, stepping in front of the happy couple.

 

“Yes, I have.  He said that if we promise not to break anything, it should be fine.” Thor replied, towering over her.

 

She gave a nod of understanding, before looking once at Thor and turning sharply to leave.  Loki stopped in front of a balcony and turned towards Thor, arms folded.

 

“Just how many people in this kingdom have been utterly in love with you?” he asked, brow quirked, more of a jest than anything.

 

“Countless,” Thor answered, smiling, “I mean, haven’t you seen me?”

 

At that remark he gestured to himself, flexing his biceps.  Loki laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jotunnheim was exactly how Loki remembered it being three months ago when he left for Asgard: Cold and dark, with howling winds and buildings of crystalline blue ice.  Once, he would have called this place home but now it felt as strange to him as Asgard did when he had just arrived at the Realm Eternal.

 

They were greeted by Helblindi at the city gate, a smile graced the cold blue face of Loki’s oldest brother.  Helblindi frowned when he saw Loki shivering slightly, his face a line of perplexity.

 

“Will you not shift to your natural form, brother?” he asked, crouching so he was eye level with Loki.

 

The smaller laughed as he shook, teeth chattering from the cold.  This had never happened before, the most he would feel on Jotunnheim was a slight chill, and this was far from that.  Thor enveloped him in another cloak, smiling at the grateful look that Loki gave him.  

 

“It seems I cannot.” He replied, grabbing onto his cloak in search of warmth.

 

Helblindi frowned at Thor balefully as he led them to the castle fortress.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first thing Laufey said when he saw his youngest son for the first time in three months was:

 

“Don’t they feed you over there? You look emaciated.”

 

The king sat imposing in his throne, as per usual, with his arms folded and his pet bilgesnipe growling in threat beside him at the unfamiliar faces in its home.

 

“Must that creature be in here?” Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes in distaste.

 

Laufey smiled as he got up off the throne and enveloped his youngest in a short but tight hug.

 

“I have truly missed you, my little one.” Laufey said.

 

Loki smiled as he buried his head in his father’s chest.  He had almost forgotten how small he was compared to his family, it was comforting and frightening at the same time.  He smiled brightly as Laufey set him down.

 

“I do hope you are treating my son with the utmost respect, Asgardian.” The king said, tone as serious as death.

 

Thor nodded swiftly.

“I assure you, he is well cared for and respected in Asgard.” He replied.

 

 

“He looks as if he’s sick.” Helblindi said, cuttingly sharp.  “Not to mention, he cannot even muster up the magic to shift back to his normal skin.”

 

“A fault that is no one’s, brother.” Loki replied, just as biting.

“Thor has been as diligent as husband as expected of him, and if I look _‘emaciated’_ it is not because he locks me in a cellar or keeps me on a shelf as a prize, I assure you.”

 

Helblindi paused, taken aback at the statement, before chortling to himself.

 

“That’s more like it! I truly have missed that sharp tongue of yours.  It was always your best feature.” He said, still laughing

 

“Yes, well, your utter mindlessness was always yours.” Loki said, with no real bite.

 

“I guess that makes me the pretty one.” Another voice said from behind a column.

 

Loki turned to see that it was Byleistr, his other older brother, leaning on a column of ice coolly.  Loki ran to him, and Byleistr picked up the smaller and spun him around joyfully, laughter bubbling up from both of them and the rest of the family watched in mirth.  Thor looked on with a small smile.  It was wonderful seeing Loki this happy, he decided.  He would love to keep that smile on Loki’s face for as long as possible.

 

“So this is the barbarian that took my sweet baby brother away.” Byleistr said, venom absent from his tone.  “I hope you’re treating him well, Norns know what would happen to you if you weren’t.”

 

Loki looked at his brother in exasperation.  He sighed at the looks that his family were giving Thor, and laughed when he saw the look on Thor’s face.

 

“He jests, Thor.” Loki said, patting Thor on the back.

 

“Of course I jest!” Byleistr exclaimed. “I would never harm the father of my brother’s children, unless he asks me to, of course.”

 

“Yes, is this why you came here, son? To tell me in person?”Laufey smiled.

 

“Tell you?” Helblindi questioned, confused.

 

Laufey beckoned Loki to him with the wave of a hand.  As soon as the boy got close, the king put an enormous finger on his son’s stomach, a smile etched on his face and confusion on Loki’s.  Thor looked on at the scene between father and son.  Loki looked like a small child compared to the mass of his father, and it was then that Thor remembered how young his consort truly was, barely a man in his own right.

 

Then, Loki felt it, a small movement, like butterflies in his stomach.  He looked at his father, askance, before Laufey nodded and his face broke out into a small smile.  He giggled surprised, quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

 

He was pregnant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I wrote it about two weeks ago and had no time to tweak it to my satisfaction so it's a bit of a rough draft. Feel free to tell me if it needs any correction or whatever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to the pregnancy.

 “It seems that the Prince Consort is with child.” Amora heard a guard whisper to another outside the Queen’s private study.

“Yes, we’ll soon have a little royal running through the halls.” The other whispered back.

Amora scowled at the conversation, anger boiling in her veins.

 

 

“It would please me if you stayed out of the princes’ business, sir.” She hissed at them, before turning into the study.

 

There she was confronted by the queen, who looked regal even in her simple white gown and her hair in its natural waves. Amora gave a respectful bow and sat across from Frigga, who was by now smiling.

 

“I take it you’ve heard the news?” The Queen asked, flipping the page of the tome she was reading.

 

“Yes, my queen.” Amora replied, “They seem very happy.”

 

Frigga’s happy smile beamed back at her in full force.  She got up from her seat at walked over to an expansive rose bush that sat pristinely in the center of the room.  Frigga picked a rose off the bush and gave it to Amora, who stared at it, confused.

 

“Your duty now, enchantress, is to make sure no harm comes to this child.” The Queen said, soberly.

 

“Think of Loki in the same way you think of a rose: a wonder to look at, now, but more fragile than anything else you could ever hold in your hand. He is in a very vital state of his pregnancy, and I want no harm to come to him, or my grandchild.”

 

Amora stared at the rose in her palms.  She twirled it between her fingers contemplatively, her cool gaze become more intense the longer she stared.

 

“Yes, your grace.  He is safe in my hands.” She said, as the queen turned to leave.

 

Slowly, carefully, she clasped the rose in her palms, until it appeared withered and old, and magically brought it back to life, only to crush it again.

 

“He is safe.” she said.

 

* * *

….

 

 

Loki sat watching Thor and Fandral spar in the fields.  He was safe now, his realm was safe as long as Thor’s child bloomed in his belly.  He smiled as he rested a hand over his stomach, content.

 

Thor looked over in the stands to see a smiling Loki.  He couldn’t help smiling back. He looked so serene that Thor couldn’t Fandral took advantage of the short distraction and flipped Thor on his back in a swift move, laughing as a stunned Thor stared back at him.

 

“Congratulations, by the way.” He said, a victorious smile on his face.

 

Thor didn’t even bother to be upset at the loss.  He smiled broadly as his friend helped him up, looking over to where Loki was sitting to see he was joined by Amora.  He was joined by Sif.

 

“How is the father-to-be feeling?” she said, sharpening her sword. “Apart from elated, that is.”

 

“Frightened.” Thor replied, smiling, still watching Loki as Amora offered him a drink.

“He looks sickly. I fear for him.”

 

Sif looked over to where Loki was sitting.  She saw that he looked slimmer, and paler, like a shadow of himself.  She shook off the feeling of cold that shrouded her at the thought of…

 

“The child is probably straining his body.  Initially, he is going to look skinny, but then, in a few moons when he is twice the size he is now, he will glow.” Sif said, a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

 

“That is what everyone keeps telling me, yet I cannot feel any better.” Thor sighed.

Sif pulled him into a short hug before releasing him.

“What you should be worrying about is what rubbish Amora is telling him, that viper is never up to anything good.” She said.

 

“Amora is nothing but good towards Loki.” Thor replied, brow furrowed, “Whatever strife we had in the past has now dissolved.  She barely even talks to me, she’s devoted to him.”

 

She looked wary, eyes flickering to where Loki and Amora sat laughing.  Something about the sight made her uneasy, she didn’t understand how Thor could just dismiss the fact that the woman who had almost ruined him was now caring for his husband and unborn child.

 

“If that is what you say.” She replied, before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Frigga stood watching Loki splay his hands on his not-yet-showing stomach with joy.  The sheer happiness that was on the boy’s face as he sat caressing his belly.

 

“Are you feeling alright, my boy?” She asked, serene smile on her face.

 

He looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

“I am content.” He said, standing to greet her.

 

She smiled wider at the response, giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I have not seen the Allfather in a while.  How does he fare?” Loki said, a bit shaky.

 

Frigga took his hand and put it over his stomach. He felt a small stirring, like butterfly wings beating around under his skin.

 

“The child responds to seidr, I see.” She smiled, “A strong one then, just like its mother.”

 

Loki smiled at her words, looking up into the queen’s aquamarine eyes.  He could see the family resemblance, Thor looked so much like his mother at times: the same kind eyes, the angle of the nose and that luminous smile.

“The Allfather is pleased at your pregnancy. He sends his blessing for the child, he hopes it is a boy.”

 

 

Loki’s face fell instantly.

 

Of course, there would have to be one more hurdle for him to jump.  Of course.

The queen must have noticed his sudden distress and immediately worked on comforting him.  


“I would love a granddaughter though.  She would be the first female born of the royal line in almost twenty generations.”

 

“But a boy would be preferable.” Loki stated, plainly.

 

 

 

 

“Yes.” Frigga answered “A male heir would be preferable,”

 

Loki sighed, slumping back into the cushiony chair that Thor dragged to the study for him.  It was almost comical to watch how the prince had been overreacting to Loki’s pregnancy, even though he was barely a month along.

 

“You needn’t worry, child.  This babe will be loved and accepted in Asgard no matter what.” Frigga assured him, smiling softer.

 

Loki wasn’t surprised at his lack of confidence, not in the Queen’s words, but in his luck overall. He was sure of one thing, though, that no matter what this child turned out to be, its mother would love it unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn't really re-read this and I'm a tad disappointed at how its written, but then again I am a bit paranoid that everything I do sucks.   
> Anyway, enjoy, comment, leave kudos, bookmark, do anything you want, really.  
> And please tell me if it needs to be edited.
> 
> email is waywardangel94@yahoo.com, I answer to TK.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassurances

Amora had become a fixture in Loki’s daily life the few months that she had been there.  She was the prince’s main source of company, sometimes his only source, as Thor was often gone on some hunting trip or random quest.  He didn’t mind saying that he missed the man.  The child within him kicked at the thought and he moved a hand over his barely now visible belly in a soothing fashion.

 

 

“Are you quite alright, Loki?” She asked as she sat beside him in the library, watching him read a book.

 

“You seem awfully quiet.”

 

He gave her a small smile.

 

“I seem to be growing a little warrior inside me,” he laughed, sitting up and hunching over a bit.

 

She pressed a delicate hand to his stomach, seemingly in awe, before she caught herself.

 

“My apologies, milord, but it seems I could not help myself.” She stuttered.

 

“It is quite fine.” He replied, softly.  “I spent half of yesterday being poked and prodded by Eir, one small touch should not harm me.”

 

She smiled then, brilliant and sudden, the edges of her lips as sharp as blades.  Loki smiled back, before taking his leave to his chambers, it seemed carrying a Thorsson was a tiring task.

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks passed rather quickly after that, and Loki grew larger with child, much to his annoyance and Thor’s utter joy.  Thor was constantly trying to convince Loki that he glowed in the pregnancy, pressing soft kisses to his protruding belly in their tender moments and keeping his hands on his husband as much as he could.  Loki found it entirely endearing, if a bit much, and relished these moments.

 

It was on a cool morning that Thor took him out for a carriage ride, as Loki could not ride a horse in his state (and Thor would not even think of using Mjolnir to fly them to their destination).

 

He took Loki to a glade in the centre of the forest.  There was a large tree filled with golden apples at the center and a small stream to the side.  He took Loki’s hand and walked him to a thick blanket beneath the tree, and sat him down with a broad grin.  Loki sat, with some difficulty, and contemplated the open space.  It was a rather nice place, and it felt extremely calming.

 

“This is where I come to think.” Thor said, softly, as he sat behind Loki.

 

“Fandral and I found it a few years back, and I fell in love with how… quiet it was.  Asgard can be a bit…”

 

“Overbearing?” Loki offered, with a sly smile.

 

Thor chuckled, resting a hand on top of Loki’s belly and rubbing soothing circles.

 

“That is one word that could be used.” He said, before letting out a breath. 

“Asgard can be too… expecting… of me.  I should be the prince at all times: I should slay monsters, and go on quests and get married and sometimes it is too much.”

 

Loki’s eyes fell at the part about marriage.  He, too felt that what was asked of them was unfair and  he knew that they had started their union on a rough patch, but he couldn’t help the sudden sweep of sadness that racked him when Thor spoke.  Thor seemed to sense this, as he brought a hand to Loki’s cheek and met his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“I am glad it was you, though.” Thor said, lips quirking upwards.  “And now we have a child on the way, and I could not be happier.”

 

Loki smiled back at him, leaning so that their foreheads touched. 

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Loki asked, voice barely a whisper.

 

“I know I have not been around very much in the past month or so, and I know that you have been rather unhappy about it.  This is my way of apologizing.” Thor answered, snaking a hand to back of Loki’s neck and pulling him closer for another kiss.

 

 

When Loki winced slightly as the baby kicked again, Thor’s face crumpled in concern.  Loki simply smiled and laid his hand on his stomach.  The child continued to move against his skin, and Thor’s face broke out in a sunny smile.

 

“He is very strong, he’s been doing this for days.” Loki softly said, as Thor stared down at his stomach.  


“He?” Thor questioned, puzzled.

 

 

“Or ‘she’.  We won’t know until the birth.” Loki assured.

 

“But you want a boy?” Thor asked, looking into Loki’s eyes.

 

Loki sighed at that, more exhausted than anything else.  Carrying a child was a strenuous thing, he needed more rest than he ever thought was possible, practically relying on someone else at all times.  It was truly frustrating for him.

 

“I would not mind either one, but it seems a boy would be preferable.” Loki said, sitting forward and away from Thor.

 

“Who told you this?” Thor asked as he pulled him closer, so Loki could lean on him.

 

He wrapped his hands around his husband’s pregnant belly, and felt the sigh that the dark haired boy let out as he relaxed.

 

“Does it matter?  Asgard has not seen a female heir for twenty generations. The child is already a sorcerer within me, that will prove as a difficulty in and of itself.” Loki scowled, hands resting over Thor’s.

 

“Yes, mother has informed me.  But, I would love for it to be a girl, or a boy.  Either way, I love my child with all my being and nothing at all could change that.”  Thor soothed, rubbing circles on Loki’s stomach and kissing his neck.

 

“Well, we shall know by the next solstice, won’t we?” Loki grinned, relaxing into Thor’s touch and listening to the silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at you, he has you wrapped around his finger like thread, he could ruin you just as easily.” Fandral said as they sparred on the training grounds, Loki and Sif sitting and watching.

 

“He is my husband, and carrying my child.” Thor replied, throwing a punch that would have hit hard if Fandral wasn’t swift enough.

 

Sif scoffed as she watched from above, hand on Loki’s stomach as the baby kicked.  It seemed to be a fascination of hers as of late, and she would spend long times just staring at his stomach.

 

She let out a surprised giggle as she felt the child kick directly against her palm. She immediately covered her mouth after the sounds she was making.  Loki laughed at the look on her face, leaning back and taking a sip of the water that Amora offered him.  Sif laughed turned to stone still silence when Amora came over, and Loki noticed, perplexed, as the women had a stare off. He turned to Sif as Amora left.

 

“What do you have against her?” he asked.

 

Sif stilled and stared at him, face hard and mouth in a thin line.

 

“It was a long time ago, she threatened to betray Thor.  She loved him but he did not care for her, not like he cares for you.” She said, coldly.

 

“Or how he cares for you.” Loki added.

 

Sif stared at him, startled by the statement.

 

“One would have to be blind not to see the affections you carry for each other.  I have known since I first saw you.”

 

Sif smiled bitterly at that, she turned away from Loki with her head held down.

 

“Whatever we had is over.  He would never betray you in that way, nor would I.  You are my friend, Loki, and I would protect you to the end.” She said.

 

Loki gave a soft smile at her words, feeling more reassured than he did in a while.

 

“I know.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One whole month without an update. It's the university's fault. This is a bit short and kind of filler but rest assured the next chapter will probably also be filler but probably not. i want to update as soon as I can so just bear with me guys. 
> 
> And jdgsfkhjdswd 12 000+ reads!! i feel so happy! thanks to all of who read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise.

 Loki was still as thin as he was at the start of his pregnancy, only his ever protruding belly continued to grow.  Thor was beyond worried.  He had seen various people with child before, he knew it natural for one to gain weight during the final stages of pregnancy, and not the other way around.   Still Loki looked as if a strong wind could blow him away, his limbs wisp thin and his face in sharp angles. 

 

Despite his appearance, Frigga and Eir, even Amora, confirmed that the child inside him was developing fine. Thor had to admit that he breathed a sigh of relief at that.

 

 

* * *

 

Blood.

 

All Loki could see was blood.  Blood in the sheets, and a stabbing pain in his abdomen.

 

“Thor!” he shouted, panicked, as he shook his husband awake.

 

Thor merely turned, still in the fog of sleep, and brushed Loki’s hand away.

 

Suddenly, another wave of pain crashed through him and he doubled over in half and the horrible sensation.  Sobs racked his body as he thought of the source of this pain.

“Thor! Please!” he screamed, pained and frantic, scrambling to tug at Thor’s shoulders.

 

“What is it?” Thor replied, confused, sitting up slowly and rubbing at his face.

 

“It hurts! It hurts so much!” Loki moaned, agonized, almost folded in half around his belly.

 

Thor jumped to action after that, leaping out of the furs and hoisting Loki into his arms.  He all but sprinted to the healing chamber, yelling for help the entire way.  Suddenly, he saw Frigga and Eir rushing towards him.

“Mother, the baby…” he said, softly, fearful as he was instructed where to put Loki down.

 

“Deep breaths, dear.” Eir said to Loki, who was still letting out ear splitting screams and clutching his stomach in distress

Thor looked on, unbelieving.  He couldn’t even begin to fathom the amount of pain that Loki was feeling.  It caused him pain to merely see his husband suffer like this, to be unable to help, to think of the possibility that his child might not--

“Thor,” his mother said, pulling him out of his dark thoughts.

“You cannot be in here, darling. It is safer for Loki and the child if you wait outside.”

 

“What? No! I’ll not leave him!” Thor yelled, edges of dread creeping into his mind.

 

“Loki’s seidr will try to protect him while he gives birth, so the less persons here would be better for him.” Frigga said again, a comforting hand on her son’s shoulder.

 

Thor nodded, resigned, as he turned to leave the room.  He took a look at Loki, red-faced and teary eyed, still shrieking in pain, and took a deep, shaky breath as he left.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki yelled as he felt something almost claw its way out of him, the pain skyrocketed at that moment, more panic seeped in and he turned around to see Frigga weaving some sort of spell behind him.

 

“Deep breaths, dear.” Eir said again, a cool hand on his forehead.

 

He tried. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, but that just seemed to make the pain worse.

 

“Thor! I need Thor!” he hissed as another surge ran through him.

 

“He cannot be in here, now, dear.” He heard a faint voice say.

 

A voice like bells.

“Frigga.” He gritted out, gripping tightly to the sheets he was placed on.

She held on to his hand, gently brushing damp hair from his face.

 

“I’m here.” She said, “I’ll not leave, but Thor cannot stay here.  Do you understand?”

 

He nodded, gritting as another bout of pain rushed through him.  He couldn’t hold it in this time, he trashed and screamed as Frigga and Eir held him down.

 

“We need to put him in the water.” Frigga said, voice a little less even than before.

 

“He is not supposed to be bleeding this much.  Something is wrong.” Eir replied as they pulled Loki up.

 

He startled at that, bolting upright in fright.

“Hush, child. We will do all we can.  But we need to get to the birthing pool so you can push.” Eir said.

 

Loki nodded frantically as they helped into a pool of fluorescent, shimmering water.  The water was warm but cool at the same time, it soothed him a bit but he could still feel the tendrils of pain shooting up his spine.

 

“Darling, We will need you to start pushing now, to get the baby out. Do you think you can?” Frigga asked, a hand carding through his wet hair.  He gave a nod and followed the instructions.

 

The first push made him feel as if he was splitting in two, the noise he made through it was so far from normal that it shattered a few vials in the chamber.

The next was no better, it made the water in the pool look as if it was bubbling, though the temperature had remained the same.  He felt as if the world was spinning, swimming, growing darker and darker as the shadows consumed everything and he could no longer see, until he was barely breathing.

 

“Loki! Please stay awake! Please!” Frigga half-shouted.

 

It was the first time he had ever heard the Queen raise her voice, change her tone.  It was as if she was truly in a panic.

And it scared him as it warped into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suddenly hate myself for writing this. It's a bit short because I am horrible.
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon and very soon, I already have it written, it's just a matter of typing it up and posting! 
> 
> Oh Lordy, I hope no one hates this as much as I think someone might possibly hate it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up and meets his newborn

 

_It was bright.  Sun streamed through the blanket of leaves that were on trees, giving everything around him an ethereal glow. The air smelled of crisp grass and fragrant flowers, birds chirped sweetly and the gentle rushes of a river nearby lulled him into a sort of calm that he had never experienced._

_“Mother!” he heard a little, distressed voice say from afar._

_The feeling immediately shattered, jarring him from the peace he had felt.  He sat upright as the bearer of the frightened little voice approached him.  It was a little girl, no older than five, with sunshine for hair and emeralds for eyes.  She was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen, yet he felt nothing but dread as she ran up to him, clutching a hand close to her body._

_The girl sobbed as she fell to his lap, burying her lovely face in his tunic, her light hair bouncing ethereally.  He held on to her tightly and stroked over the silky ribbons tied in her waves of hair.  He noticed that she had balled one of her fists tightly and clutched it close to her side._

_“It hurts, mother.” She whispered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes._

_“Hush now, child.” He said, as calmly as he could, reaching for her hand and holding it in his, “it’ll be alright.”_

 

_She curled closer to his chest, sobbing now, and Loki felt more helpless than he ever had._

_“Let me see the wound.” He whispered, soothingly._

_She stretched her hand out to him and opened it to reveal a gash across her entire palm, shuddering as Loki looked at the cut and trembling in fear and pain._

_He held a healing palm over her hand, and startled when the wound would not get better.  He tried again, but to no avail.   Loki was confused, he ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her (and himself) down._

_“You need to wake up now,” she said, after the sobbing died down and the tremors stopped._

 

_“Father needs you, I need you.” She said again, faintly, a distant, shrill cry mingling with her voice._

 

 

“Shh, it’s alright, little one.” A deeper, faint voice said from somewhere far away.

 

An infant fussed in the distance, and the voice continued to soothe.

 

Loki’s eyes opened with a start, he took a shallow breath in and winced at the blinding light and dull pain in his abdomen.

 

“My baby,” he said, voice rough from disuse.

 

“Loki?!”

 

He felt a large hand run through his hair, and lips pressed to his forehead.

 

“Thor… he whispered, and the hand stilled as Loki opened his eyes to see his husband with a relieved smile on his face.

 

Thor held a slightly squirming bundle secure in his other arm, and Loki’s heart nearly stopped as he realized what it was.  Thor saw the reaction and smiled peacefully.

 

“Would you like to—“

“Yes!” Loki breathed, arms stretching out immediately to take his newborn.

 

Thor laughed lightly and slowly handed the child over. Loki stared, enraptured, at the small bundle in his arms.

She was tiny, smaller than he even thought was possible, with little dark hairs sparsely covering her head.  To be honest, she looked as if she would break in his grasp and Loki wondered how Thor, as big as he was, looked she comfortable holding her.

 

“She’s beautiful.” He breathed, reverent.

“Indeed **_he_** is.” Thor replied, still laughing.

 

Loki looked up at him, a bit confused.

 

“He?” he asked, head tilted downwards toward the babe.

 

“Yes.  Are you disappointed?” Thor asked, sitting on a chair beside Loki.

 

Loki smiled down at the child in his arms, strangely content at finally holding _him_.

 

“No.” he said, “Never.”

 

Thor put a hand on his, soothingly, smiling at his little family.

 

“What should we name him?” Loki asked.

 

He had only been thinking of names for girls at this point, thinking that, with his luck, the child would be the exact opposite of what everyone expected.

 

Thor shifted in his seat, tense.

 

“It is tradition for the patriarch of the family to name all firstborn sons.” He said, as if rehearsed,

“The ceremony was put off until you woke up.

 

Loki looked over at him, brow raised incredulously.

 

“ _Odin_ gets to name my child.” He laughed, bitterly.

“My grandfather named me when I was born, it is tradition-“ Thor began, before Loki raised a hand, interrupting him.

 

They both sat there in silence for a while, staring in awe at the little life they had created.  The boy opened his clear blue eyes and hazily smiled up at no one in particular.  Loki laughed.

 

“Hello, my little one,” he said, in an almost inaudible tone,

 

“I am your mother.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. I have no idea what to name this kid, and I am very bad at these things (Thor Jr? No? Okay...)  
> 2\. Sorry it took so long, just got the results of finals and let's just say it was not rainbows and sunshine.  
> 3\. This is probably the longest thing I will ever write.  
> 4\. I apologize to those who despise italics...
> 
> So, feel free to 'inspire' the Allfather in naming his first grandchild something respectable, and thank you for reading!!
> 
> We're almost done!
> 
> Probably...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's name-day, Loki is tired and Sif is worried.

Odin ended up naming the child “Vali”, and while it was not what Loki would have named his first born, he had to agree that it was a solid name for a prince of Asgard.

 

The old man seemed more than courteous to Loki now that he had lived up to his end of the treaty, he even smiled briefly as he held his grandson for the first time.

 

“Good work, boy.” Odin said, gruffly, after the presentation of the child to the kingdom.

 

He handed Vali back to Loki and set off.

 

“Good work, indeed.” Frigga said from behind him, a brilliant smile gracing her fine features.

 

The Queen stared down at her grandchild with such adoration that Loki could do nothing but smile along, watching.

 

“I am sorry that I could not give you that granddaughter you wanted, but I hope Vali will suffice for now.” He said, warmly.

 

“Oh he’s perfect,” Frigga smiled. “And you should thank me for the name; Odin wanted to call him Bor after Thor’s grandfather! I couldn’t let my grandchild suffer through that!”

 

With that, she walked off, joining her handmaidens in conversation.

 

Sif stuck to him the whole time after that, grinning down at his little son with such pride anyone would think he was hers.

 

“Do you wish to hold him?” Loki asked, as Sif ran a finger through the baby’s fine hair.

 

She looked up at him, wide-eyed, unblinking.

 

“I-I’ve never! That’s alright!” she exclaimed, before Loki slowly, carefully handed the little bundle to her.

 

“He is so small.” She said, softly, and Loki smiled once more despite himself at her tone.

 

“Well he _was_ born early.” He said, teasing, “And I’m sure he’ll get bigger soon, at the rate that he eats.”

 

They both grinned down at the hazy eyed infant, and Sif cradled him so awkwardly that Loki had to fix her arms in the proper position.

 

“He looks like Thor, doesn’t he?” Sif whispered once more.

 

“I mean, his hair is dark like yours, but he looks like Thor.”

 

“You should see his eyes, they’re so blue it’s breathtaking.” Loki said.

 

“What’s breathtaking?” a beaming Thor said as he appeared behind Loki, wrapping a hand around his waist and resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder.

 

“Your son is.” Sif replied, looking up at the prince.

 

Thor perked up at that, stepping over to where Sif held the baby.  Little Vali seemed to recognize his father’s voice, as he started mewling softly, rousing form sleep.

 

“Rock him a bit, Sif, he’s getting uneasy.” Thor laughed as he watched Sif startle at the new sounds.

 

Loki stood to the side, watching in amusement as the both of them tried to keep Vali calm.  He felt his chest lurch at the fresh thoughts that plagued his mind.

 

“They look like a proper family, do they not?” Amora said from behind, voicing his thoughts.

 

“What with the baby’s dark hair, Sif could easily pass as its mother.”

 

Loki’s face twisted into a scowl at that, turning sharply toward Amora.

 

She stared him down, a blank, curious look on her face as he regarded her.  It made him calm down a bit. Maybe he was overreacting.  He had just had a baby after all, emotions had run high and he was likely to still be a bit unstable, volatile even.

 

Amora’s expression quickly changed to one of concern.

 

“Oh dear, you look tired.” She said, sounding sympathetically.

 

“I am fine.” He said with a huff as she drew closer.  He didn’t need her to coddle him.

 

“Oh, Loki.  You are hardly fine. You just been through a terrible labor.  You are tired,” she stated, nodding slowly and putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Poor Valdi is tired , too. You should take him to bed, Loki.  He is not used to this much excitement.”

 

“It’s **_Vali._** ” Loki sighed, casting his eyes at her.

 

She merely bowed gracefully and took her leave, a lingering stare at Sif and the baby.  This was when Loki stepped over to Sif and Thor and held his hands out for the baby.

 

“Well, this was all very exciting, but I think it’s time Vali and I got some rest, he must be very tired.” Loki said, a pseudo-smile stretching his face.

 

Sif and Thor looked at each other, then at him, and Sif gently handed the baby over to him, running a finger through the babe’s hair again.  Loki sighed audibly at holding his son again before he could catch himself.

 

“Would you like me to walk you back to our chambers?” Thor asked, but Loki put up a quieting hand.

 

“The night is still young! You should enjoy the festivities and the company of your friends!” He replied, a little too brightly.

 

Thor gave an unsure smile and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek.  He brushed a finger through his son’s hair and placed reverent lips on the boy’s brow.

 

“Good night, my moon.” He softly uttered to Vali, and Loki had a genuine, but small smile at that.

 

Sif watched as Loki walked away as quick as he could with the baby in his arms.  She saw Amora standing at the end of the hall waiting on him, and watched as she wrapped a hand around him before looking back with a small smile.

 

“Are you sure you should leave him to himself, Thor?” she asked, turning to him, “He does not look… well.”

 

“He said he just needs to rest, so we’ll let him rest.  He might truly just be tired.” Thor replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

Sif noticed that the usually golden and energetic prince looked a little more tired than usual.

 

“Are you alright, Thor? Is there something wrong with you and Loki?” She asked, concerned.

 

He smiled brightly before he shook his head.

 

“Just the joys of new parents.  Loki refuses to let Vali sleep in a room apart from our and insists on taking care of him by himself, despite mother’s attempts at getting him to take a nursemaid for Vali.” He said, before letting out a sigh.

 

“And Amora?” Sif asked, curious and wary at the same time.

 

“What about her?” Thor asked.

 

“Does she have a hand in taking care of your son?” she asked again.

 

“The only persons who have so much as held Vali are me, Loki, mother, father, Eir and you.  Amora is afraid she would break him.” Thor said.

 

Sif let out a sigh of relief, not knowing why.  She was still wary of Amora’s involvement in Loki’s life, despite the price consort’s insistence that Amora is nothing but good to him, despite no evidence to support her suspicion but a few spiteful words and looks.

 

“You have no need to worry, Sif. Amora poses no threat, she is harmless.” Thor sighed, a hand on her shoulder.

 

And in that moment, she hoped he was right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a problem, people.
> 
> I literally just put all the names suggested on little individual strips of paper in a plastic bag and chose at random, like a true Odin Allfather. Sorry it's so short, I have no excuses but my own 'writer's block'. Enjoy and hopefully this story will end soon so you guys don't have to put up with my sporadic updates anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Comments will be appreciated, whether positive or negative, I like honesty and would really like feedback on this chapter


End file.
